This invention relates to remote electrical transmission systems and has specific reference to a device for the remote transmission of multiple orders from a single d.c. voltage source, through a single channel, to the apparatus to be controlled, for example when using this basic principle in the remote control of the firing rate and volley firing limitation on aircrafts for firing rockets or miscellaneous catridges.
Considering this specific application of such systems to aircrafts equipped with rocket -or catridge-launchers, it is sometimes convenient and necessary for the pilot to be able to select, during the flight, the firing rate and the firing volley magnitude as a function of the specific task contemplated or the specific conditions with which he is confronted. The corresponding information must be transmitted through remote-control means to the firing members, said means being energized from the aircraft generating system through a minimum number of conductors.